An Authors Rules - Collab between Missy And TCLK
by TheEnderOne
Summary: TCLK is an Author, one of the last, she can create pocket dymentions and universes with its own characters and story lines... On a normal day she finds herself tumbled into the world of her friends imaginings, Minecraft, like you never knew it. On her search for a way home TCLK finds friends in Endermen... and possibly finds a Forbidden love she could never keep forever...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Author HQ. The warehouse-like building sat inconspicuously on the outskirts of a decent yet smallish city. The humans of the city assumed the place was abandoned, since there was never any activity in the distant structure. Little did they know that many things occurred in that old establishment, magical things beyond their wildest dreams...

In the basement of the HQ – the Observatory, to be exact – a large globe-like orb stood on a pedestal, glowing slightly. In front of the orb stood a young woman, but she was not human. She was an Ender-woman, but her appearance differed greatly from that of a common Ender-being.

She had rainbow-coloured hair that reached her thighs, as well as dark blue eyes with pale teal scleras. She wore a white-and-teal striped sweater that hugged her hips, along with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and some bright red sneakers. Her name was Miss EnderWerks, but she was better known by her nickname Missy. She was an Author, one of the few left in the world.

She stood in front of the orb with her hands resting gently on its sides. Like a gypsy's crystal ball, the orb revealed an image to her. The image revealed, however, was not what one would commonly expect from an average crystal ball.

The orb displayed a lush, green landscape with wildflowers dotting the surrounding hills. Oak and birch trees were scattered at random throughout the scenery, and an old, plain, dirt trail led through the plains.

This strange land was what is known as a pocket dimension, a world created by an Author. Obviously, this particular pocket dimension was created by Missy.

This is why the Authors hide from humans: They have the power to play God. They endlessly create unique characters and marvellous worlds for them to live in. If the humans knew of the Authors' existence and their capabilities, who knows what chaos would ensue?

As Missy continued to carefully observe her pocket dimension, the door to the Observatory was silently opened a crack. Completely undetected, a young woman slipped into the room. But, this woman was most definitely inhuman.

She was a cat-like woman with black fur, complete with cat ears and tail, along with cat paws in lieu of human feet. She wore a red singlet revealing her midriff, a black leather jacket of equal length as her singlet, and a pair of black leggings that reached just below her knees. She was obviously another Author: her name was The Cat Loving Kid, although she preferred to be addressed as TCLK.

Brushing a fringe-like tuft of fur out of her face, her blue eyes fixed themselves on the unsuspecting Ender-woman, a sharp-toothed, mischievous grin forming upon her face. She had just thought of the perfect idea for a prank.

Stealthily, TCLK crept over to the nearest wall of the Observatory. Once she had snuck over, she unsheathed the hidden razor-sharp claws on her hands and paws, each reaching half an inch in length. Carefully making sure she didn't alert Missy of her presence, TCLK quietly sunk her claws into the wall and hauled herself off of the ground, beginning to scale the wall with her bare hands and paws. Upon reaching the top of the wall, she adjusted her flexible body and climbed onto the ceiling, approaching Missy from above and behind.

Once TCLK had positioned herself above her oblivious friend, she adjusted her body once more, now hanging by her hind claws from the tall ceiling. A large grin appeared on her face due to the excitement of the prank she was about to execute.

She took a silent deep breath, and put her prank into effect. TCLK suddenly shouted "BOO!" in a similar fashion to Jack Skellington. Missy screamed and whirled around, leaning heavily on the Observatory orb to steady herself after such an unexpected shock.

Thanks to Missy pressing her hand against the orb so heavily, she accidentally opened a portal to her pocket dimension. Despite the bright light it emitted, neither of the Authors noticed.

TCLK burst out laughing at the success of her prank. She had played pranks on her friends before, but never anything like this, and Missy's reaction was priceless. But, due to laughing too hard, the claws on one of TCLK's paws slipped, leaving her hanging by one leg.

She stopped laughing immediately and instead exclaimed in fear as her grip loosened. Suddenly, her claws gave way and she fell into the portal with a surprised yell. Missy turned around again, trying to see where TCLK had fallen. As soon as TCLK entered the portal, it closed itself, leaving only the soft glow of the orb to light the Observatory. Missy's eyes were wide with shock, having witnessed her best friend disappear. Suddenly, two more Authors burst into the Observatory and ran over to the Ender-woman, both with worried expressions.

One was a blue-eyed, brunette young woman wearing a blue, long-sleeved Pearl Jam shirt, a green skirt decorated with characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas that reached her ankles, a purple belt with a Sonic the Hedgehog buckle, and a pair of jet black medium heels with small pink bows. Her name was Emiliethehedgehog, known as Emilie for short.

The other Author was a pale 18 year old girl with black hair and black and green eyes, wearing a simple black and green dress. She was DARKSOMEONE41, but better known as Astrid Nightingale.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Emilie. "We heard you scream, then we heard TCLK yell."

"I was just keeping an eye on my pocket dimension, and then I just heard someone yell 'boo'. I screamed and turned around to see who yelled. TCLK was on the ceiling laughing, but then she slipped and fell," Missy stuttered, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Well, if she fell, where did she go?" Astrid asked, clearly worried about her friend.

"When TCLK fell, I turned around to see where she had landed, but instead, I saw a closing portal."

Emilie's eyes widened in shock and Astrid's jaw dropped, revealing her fangs.

"..This is not good," said Emilie. "Come on, we'll need to come up with a plan if we're gonna help TCLK!" Emilie exclaimed urgently. She began to run towards the Observatory door, closely followed by the two Authors.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson Watched as Siphony and Surriol, the couple that would one day rule the End, Watch the purple lights in the sky which usually only contained nothingness. Pereath and Eveleen, the Chancellor and His lovely human Wife, Sat off by themselves, enjoying each others embrace as they watched the sky. They were complete. they had everything they needed in each other. Wilson was happy for them... But something inside of himself left him unsettled. Everyone had come out of their adventures with a loved one... Everyone except him... He was on those adventures to.. he had helped defeat herobrine, bring the holds together... he had helped with all of that...surely there was someone out there for him to... or maybe notch had ment for him to be alone forever... he sighed silently and turned and left the balcony. From the balcony he entered the grand dinning hall andfrom there he walked to his apartment.

he pushed the door open and stepped into the darkened room. As he dd this he dislodged a letter from the top of his doorframe. the offwhite envelope fell to the groud, landing with a soft flop. hearing it he turned, no one was beind him, so he looked down... 'a letter?' he bent down to examine it,

'Wilson ~ 3' was written on the envelope.

he picked it up gingerly, he sood back up, holding the envelope in his hands. he turned it over to the other side, the opening was held closed by a eye of ender sticker. At thesight o it he chuckled, Eveleen always sent him messeges to him like this, the little sticker instead of licking the envelope closed. he opened it, popping the sticker off and the envelope open. The scented stationary wafted it's lavender scent out of the evelope. the strong scent made him sneeze. he recovered and retrieved the paper out of the envelope.

'Dear wilson,

it is my duty to tell you heart wrentching news. The chancellor has asked that you step down from most of your current duties as Advisor. We are only asking this so Siph may be introduced to more of her future duties as chancellor. We will still need you When their is Big Decicions to be made. But untill then, please concider this a vacation.  
With love,  
Eveleen.'

he stared at the letter in his hand... he had been layed off... he had to re-read it multiple times. He knew he would still need him, but something told him this was not just a one time thing...

He did what they had suggested and took a vacation. he left the end and went to the over world. The steve's were used to getting visits from endermen these days, but he decided not to go to a hod or village, he holed away in his cabin out in the woods, surrounded by hs books, his wealth of knowledge.


End file.
